April Fools On You!
by Flinxster
Summary: Celebrating April 1st at the Tower is forbidden but after some meddling Jinx and Stafire get the ban removed. Jinx is having her own prank-war with Kid Flash in Keystone City, while Starfire participates in celebrating this Earth tradition. However, something's bound to go wrong...after all, April 1st was banned for a reason... Entry for fasterthanlightspeed's April Fools contest.
1. Prologue

''Does this outfit make me look older?''

''If you want to look 16,'' Raven murmured.

''I am 16.'' Jinx frowned.

''Guess you answered your own question.''

''Sourpuss,'' Jinx huffed. ''What do you think, Starfire?'' She turned to the red-haired alien with a grin as she proudly held up the dress.

''It is very pretty. I am certain Kid Flash will be pleased to see you in it,'' Starfire said with an everlasting bright smile.

''Kid Flash!'' Jinx exclaimed, her eyes widening. ''I can't believe I almost forgot. You guys mind heading to the supermarket? I need to buy some last-minute things.''

''What kind of things?'' Raven asked in a seemingly disinterested voice.

''Whipped cream, lotion, color dye and plastic bags.''

If you didn't know her, you would nearly have missed Raven's raised eyebrow hidden underneath her cape.

''Interesting purchases,'' she commented.

''Thanks,'' Jinx grinned. ''It's for Monday.'' A wicked smirk danced over her lips.

''Is Monday a special day?'' Starfire asked.

''You're kidding, right?'' Jinx snickered. At Starfire's quizzical expression, she frowned. ''She's kidding, right?'' She looked over at Raven.

''She's talking about April 1st, Starfire,'' Raven said.

''Oh. You are to be making fools of people?'' Starfire questioned.

''Duh! That's what it's for! KF and I are trying to make a tradition of prank wars with each other. Last year was the best!''

Starfire and Raven exchanged a look.

''What? What's going on? What's with the look?'' Jinx frowned again.

''We don't celebrate April Fools at the Tower,'' Raven told.

''What? Why not?'' She gaped.

''Because of last year.'' Raven shrugged.

''It did not end well,'' Starfire grimaced. ''Robin forbid the celebrating of Earth's April 1st.''

''You've got to be joking. There is never an excuse to cancel April Fools' Day. It's the one day of year when you can get away with murder!''

''You are allowed to commit murder on this day?'' Starfire gasped.

''Not literally, Star. It's just a saying.'' Raven rolled her eyes.

''April 1st is a sacred day. It's a day of fun and mischief and pranks and jokes. You get to do things that any other day would seem mean, and play pranks on your friends or even strangers. Nobody can hold a grudge 'cause it's just a joke. And I can't believe I seriously have to try to sell this. The name itself pulls in anyone with a sense of humor. _April Fools' Day_.'' She grinned.

''I don't see the appeal,'' Raven said, drily.

''Guess you don't have a sense of humor, then,'' Jinx retorted with a huff. ''Come on, Star. Don't you want to even try to pull a prank on someone else? It's part of Earth's culture; you like our culture, don't you?''

''Earth does have many appealing celebratory traditions but I have not had the chance to participate in this one,'' Starfire mused with thoughtful eyes.

''Star, don't listen to-''

''That doesn't really seem fair, does it?'' Jinx took a hold of Starfire's arm, discreetly pulling her away from a scowling Raven. ''I mean, you should at least be allowed to try it _once_, right? I mean, Robin's your friend, right? He'd understand, right?''

''Friend Robin is very understanding. Surely he'd allow me to participate in this tradition.''

''No April Fools' Day is complete without a bunch of people having a prank wa-, I mean, without a close group of friends entertaining each other with _delightful_ little jokes.'' Jinx grinned.

''Starfire, I really don't think it's a good idea. Remember what happened last y-''

''That was then, this is now! And Starfire didn't even get to participate! That really is such a shame; so unfair.'' Jinx pouted.

''Surely Robin would let us celebrate this day, just once?'' Starfire smiled, hopefully.

''You should try to ask him, Star. If he says yes I would _love_ to help you pra-, eh, help you in joking with Robin. Come on! I'll buy some extra stuff in case. I know just what we'll need!'' Without waiting for a reply, Jinx started pulling Starfire with her into a different store.

''This won't end well.'' Raven scowled.


	2. Chapter 1

''No.''

''But-''

''No, Starfire. April 1st is just like any other day in this Tower. You don't see villains going around pulling pranks on each other. We're supposed to be serious people; not kids. No April fools and that's final,'' Robin said with crossed arms, his expression stern.

Starfire sighed with a dejected expression, her eyes falling to her feet like a scolded child. Raven stood next to Robin, having either shook her head or nodded in agreement when he spoke. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch on either of Starfire's side, looking slightly dejected as well. When the subject had first been brought up, they'd been hopeful that Robin would remove the ban. No such luck.

Speaking of luck…

''You sound like an eighty year old geezer.'' Jinx scoffed with her arms crossed as well. She stood behind the couch, behind where Starfire was sat. She'd foreseen the firm leader's disapproval and wanted to be there to keep up the argument. ''What do you think's gonna happen if you celebrate _one_ tradition? Villains refuse to be arrested by you because you _act your age_? Not to sound like a jackass of an adult but we _are_ kids. At least when it comes to this stuff. It's expected of us.''

''I said no.'' Robin scowled.

''It's just for fun!''

''Last year didn't turn into much fun. Or have you all forgotten about that?'' He looked at his teammates who all grimaced.

''It wasn't _that_ bad,'' Beast Boy murmured.

''It _was_ that bad.'' Robin glared. ''And we don't want any repeats.''

''Fine! I don't know what happened last year but if you're so against a repeat, why not just put limits on the excessiveness of the pranks?'' She suggested.

''Because-'' Robin started but stopped short. His mouth remained open and his hand was in the air as if he was just about to tell the point.

''Yes?'' Jinx asked, expectantly. He remained frozen in his posture. He finally unfroze with a heavy sigh.

''Starfire, do you _really_ want to go around pranking people?'' He frowned.

''I-''

''Yes, she does! It's fun! Right, Star?''

''Well-''

''I just want to make sure she actually wants to do this and isn't being forced by _someone else_,'' Robin said.

''Robin, I really do-''

''She wants to do it. What's the matter, birdbrain, afraid she'll out prank you?''

''We can just do what Jinx said, Robin. We'll put a limit to the jokes to avoid a repeat of last year,'' Starfire said.

''I don't…'' Robin sighed. ''_Fine_. We can celebrate April Fools' Day. With conditions!''

''Yes!'' Beast Boy jumped up, pumping his fist in the air.

''Up top, little man!'' Cyborg jumped as well, high-fiving his green friend.

APRIL FOOLS

Starfire was browsing through a shelf of arts and crafts material. She glanced next to her where both Beast Boy and Jinx were eagerly putting things in their baskets, asking each other for advice. It seemed the two shared a passion for pranks. Starfire, having already been given suggestions by Cyborg, Beast Boy and Jinx, was having trouble with her own purchases.

''Do you think this is enough glue?'' Jinx asked.

''How many balloons?'' Beast Boy replied.

''Three.''

''Hmm, you should probably buy two. Just in case.''

''Probably,'' she agreed with a nod.

''How are you doing, Star?'' Beast Boy asked, sparing the unsure alien a friendly smile. ''Need help?''

''Yes, please,'' she sighed. ''I wish for my joke to be harmless but it would seem that I would have to prank all of you for the full experience.''

''I'm sure Beast Boy or Cyborg can help you prank the others. And I can help you come up with a prank for them,'' Jinx said. ''I've got a bunch of stuff planned for KF.'' She smirked at a bottle of color dye.

''You're going to dye his hair?'' Beast Boy asked.

''Oh, please. Kid Flash is great at pranks. You think I'm going to pull a cliché like dyeing his hair? Besides, that might compromise his secret identity if both identities suddenly have their hair dyed. No, I've got something a lot better planned…''

''You're gonna dye his skin?'' Beast Boy pressed in a knowing voice.

''You insult me with that ridiculous idea!'' She exclaimed in an overly upset voice. ''I did that last year…''

''Then what are you-'' he started asking but was cut off by the sound of a communicator. All three Titans got out their T-communicators.

''It's me,'' Jinx said, holding her hand up. ''It's just KF. I'll go pay for my stuff. You just keep browsing,'' she said, heading for the paying line as she spoke. ''Go for Jinx.''

''_Hey, slow-poke. Just wanted to check how things were going. You helping Starfire with…_'' His questioning voice trailed off as Jinx walked away.

APRIL FOOLS

Two hours later and a whole lot of sneaking around, Beast Boy was in his room working through his newly bought items. He'd cleaned most of his junk off the floor, – his way of cleaning being pushing and stuffing it all under his bed – so he could make a work space. Blue prints, glue, feathers, balloons, buckets, rope and much more was scattered around on the floor as he plotted away. Pranks were his specialty, and Robin _finally_ giving in to lift the ban of April Fools' Day was like a dream come true for Beast Boy. Now he had an excuse to pull his best pranks without getting yelled at…

''…and then Robin will step on it and, hmm, no, Robin's too observant. He'll be wary too. Ah, yes! I'll pull a bathroom prank! Okay, so the toilet trick is meant for Starfire so…the shower! Yes! He trains every day so he'll need to shower at some point. Now for Cyborg, hmmm…''

APRIL FOOLS

''You know this is going to end up like last year, right?'' Raven warned.

''It's unfair to Starfire to keep her from experiencing one of our traditions if she wants to,'' Robin replied.

''You're going to regret lifting the ban.'' She shook her head.

''I know,'' he sighed.

APRIL FOOLS

''Man, I can't believe Robin gave in. I can't wait for Monday!'' Cyborg grinned as he rubbed his hands together with eager delight.

''Me neither. I am very excited!'' Starfire grinned back. ''Jinx has offered to help me but she seems very preoccupied with her own plans. Thank you for helping me.''

''No problem, Star. BB may think he's the king of pranks but I'm the true master. Now that Robin's lifted the ban, I'll finally get to show off my awesome skills. I've got a bunch of ideas but I'm sure you can borrow them. Just remember that you'll have to do the work or at least the most of it for it to be your prank.''

''Of course.'' She smiled. ''But they'll be harmless, right?''

''Absolutely. Yours, at least.'' He smirked. ''My plans for that little grass stain, however…'' His smirk turned into a mad grin.

''There won't be any harm this year, will there?'' Starfire frowned, worriedly.

''Eh, no, of course not. It's just for fun!'' He assured.

''Alright.'' She smiled again. ''What was joyful about this item again?'' She asked, holding about a joy buzzer.

''Let me show you,'' Cyborg offered, his mad grin returning.


	3. Chapter 2

''Rope, check. Bucket…check. Victim.'' Elfish, green ears peaked as they listened to approaching footsteps. ''Check and check.'' Beast Boy grinned as he snuck around the corner to hide, standing ready with a long rope in his hands. ''I love this day.''

He closed his eyes, listening careful as the person came closer. He peeked his head around the corner and caught a glimpse of red and purple. He practically bounced in place as he pressed himself against the wall. He closed his eyes again as he mouthed his mental countdown.

_8, 7, 6… 3, 2, 1!_

He pulled the rope.

APRIL FOOLS

''This is gonna be so good,'' Cyborg cackled, rubbing his hands together.

He ducked behind the fridge as he waited patiently for someone to show up. He didn't have to wait long before Raven walked into the ops room. He watched her with one eye as she, unknowingly, went to sit on the couch. But just as she sat down; she fell through. Her eyes widened with surprise as the couch flickered around her.

''April Fools!'' Cyborg exclaimed, jumping into view.

''You _moved the couch_?'' Raven glared, standing and stepping out of the holograph.

''Yep!'' He said, looking proud as he picked up the holograph.

''You moved the couch and replaced it with a holographic one for _a prank_?'' She continued to glare.

''Oh, lighten up! It's a joke.'' He smiled. ''And I got you good!''

''This day is pointless,'' she said with a scowl.

The doors opened to the ops room as an unrecognizable figure entered. Raven and Cyborg's eyes widened as they saw Starfire covered in white feathers from head to toe. She stopped as the doors closed behind her and coughed out a single feather. Raven continued to stare for a moment while Cyborg fought back laughter, unsure how the alien girl was taking the prank.

''Beast Boy got me,'' Starfire told.

''Did he ever!'' Cyborg burst out laughing.

''I warned you, Starfire. This is what this day leads to. Hurtful pranks.''

''I thank you for your concern Raven but don't worry. I assure you I am unharmed. I am a bit surprised,'' she told, plucking feathers off her arm. ''Should I shower?''

''Probably,'' Cyborg chuckled.

''I'll be in my room until this day is over so I won't have to partake in any of this.'' Raven headed for the door as she spoke.

''You know, it wouldn't kill you to be less grouchy,'' Cyborg said.

''It might,'' she retorted as the doors opened. ''I'm not taking any chances.'' The doors closed behind her.

APRIL FOOLS

Kid Flash scowled as he was met by loud laughter when he entered his apartment. His scowl turned into a pout as he walked into the living room, finding Jinx lying on the floor in front of the TV in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. His expression changed again when he saw the news reporter he'd spoken to just a moment ago – he grimaced.

''That was humiliating.''

''It was priceless!'' Jinx laughed. She stopped as she looked at him and then started laughing again, wiping tears from her eyes. ''Oh, my stomach…I can't…breathe…'' She got out through her laughter, clutching her sides.

''I'm changing.'' He scowled again as he ripped off his gloves and boots.

''Wait, wait, wait!'' She fumbled for the remote as her laughter turned into giggles. He still pulled his mask off, leaving it hanging down his back.

''What?'' He sighed as he ran a gloveless hand through his fiery red hair.

''You _have_ to watch it,'' she said, rewinding the TV.

''Aw, man. Please tell me you didn't tape it,'' he groaned.

''And…there.'' She pressed play, already cracking a grin. It showed the news reporter rushing up to Kid Flash, who was handing over a giggling criminal to a police officer who was, judging by his smile, fighting hard to keep from laughing. The news reporter stared with surprise.

''_Oh, uh, Kid Flash…''_ The news reporter seemed dumbfounded for a moment.

''_Yes?''_ The Kid Flash on the screen groaned.

''_The robbery…uh, the criminal, I, uh…''_ The reporter mumbled. Seeming to decide to drop the obviously trivial matter, the reporter finally spat out; _''__Why__ is your costume pink?''_

The camera zoomed in on Kid Flash's grimacing face.

''Wait for it…'' Jinx sang. ''And…''

''_My girlfriend pranked me,''_ TV Kid Flash sighed. Jinx burst out laughing again, falling back but with bend knees so her feet were flat on the ground.

''_Wait, are you telling me your girlfriend pulled a prank on you on April Fools' Day? By dyeing your costume __pink__?''_

''This will haunt me for the rest of my life,'' Kid Flash groaned as he took the remote from Jinx's hand and tuned the TV off. ''I got the skin coloring last year but this! My uniform is sacred!'' His voice rung with serious disapproval but the pout on his face made him look childish and whiny.

''Can't handle the heat?'' She taunted.

''Heat? You've barely started a flame.'' His eyes narrowed.

''Oh? 'Cause it looks to me like you haven't even attempted to pull a prank,'' she challenged.

''Oh? Why don't you come over here and say that?'' He crossed his arms with a smug grin.

She sat up and stood with an eye roll. However, when she made to step towards KF she found herself falling to her knees. She glanced down at herself as she pushed herself up. She attempted another step but stopped as she found resistance when she tried to lift her leg. Her jaw dropped as she pulled at her legs before looking over at Kid Flash, her eyes narrowing in on him.

''What did you do?'' She sneered.

''Every superhero's super friend,'' he said, holding up a tube. ''Superglue.''

''How did you do that without me noticing?'' She gaped.

''Super speed plus superglue; you do the math.'' He smirked.

''Mine was better,'' she huffed.

''Well, we'll just see about that…''

APRIL FOOLS

''Wally?'' Jinx called.

''Yes?'' Kid Flash, now out of his pink costume and dressed in civvies, poked his head out from the living room and eyed Jinx warily.

''Listen, I'm sorry about your uniform. I know how much it means to you and it, sort of, was crossing the line. Even for an April 1st prank.'' She shuffled her feet with her hands behind her back.

''Yeah, well…it's okay.'' He smiled. ''Sorry for not reading the warning label and getting your boots stuck to the carpet.'' He glanced towards the boots. He'd had to move the TV in front of them because they stood in the way.

''It's okay. Guess we're even.'' She smiled. ''But still. It's your uniform; it's your pride and joy. And I want to make up for it.''

''You do?'' He eyed her warily.

''I understand if you don't trust me but…'' She held a small bowl in front of her. ''Peace offering? Well, not peace as in stopping our prank war. More like an apology for the uniform, _only_.''

''You think I'll fall for that?'' He scoffed.

''I suspected you wouldn't trust me.'' She walked over and held out the bowl. ''Pick any cookie and I'll take a bite to prove they're prank-free,'' she offered. He continued to eye her warily as he picked up a cookie and held it out to her. She took it and took a bite before handing it back. He watched her chew, still unsure. ''They're yummy. Pick another if you still don't trust me.'' She handed him the bowl to pick through.

''You do know you're going to taste each and every one of these before I eat them, right?'' He started eating the cookie she'd handed back as he picked out another.

''Oh, that won't be necessary.'' She smirked.

''Why-aaaaahhh!'' He dropped the bowl and ran into the kitchen. She followed, catching him drenching his tongue with ketchup over the sink.

''What; you don't like spiced cookies?'' She teased. ''Milk, not water,'' she advised.

APRIL FOOLS

''I'm leading by two points, you know,'' Jinx said with a smirk as she glanced at Wally next to her, brushing his tongue. He spat in the sink before sticking his yellow tongue out at her. Even his toothbrush had turned yellow.

''Remind me to buy new orange juice tomorrow,'' he sighed.

''Let's wait till the end of the day before we start making a grocery list.''

''What else did you lace with stuff?''

''Why don't you go and find out?'' She continued to smirk. To get back at her he took her hand and licked it. ''Ew! Wally!'' She whinnied as he grinned. ''Seriously? Licking my hand? You're such a man-child,'' she huffed, waving the blue soap bar at him before washing her hands. He continued to grin until he finished brushing his tongue.

''I'll go ahead and give myself a point on the board,'' he said with a neutral expression.

''For what?'' She scoffed. ''You can't get a point until I actually fall for it.''

''Oh, I know.'' He shrugged as he left the bathroom.

''What's that supposed to-, my hands!'' She shrieked as she stared at her blue hands.

''Ink. Another one of superheroes' good friends.'' Wally smirked.


	4. Chapter 3

''I'm in the lead,'' Jinx said with a smirk, and her hands on her hips in a cocky posture.

''Day's not over,'' Wally muttered with crossed arms; his eyes narrowed in on the scoreboard. Jinx let out a laugh at his almost childish behavior.

''Oh please, you'll never beat me. I am the Queen of Pranks.'' She threw a hand in the air, keeping the other on her hip as she posed victoriously.

''Oh? That must make me your king, then.'' He grinned as he snatched her around the waist, waggling his eyebrows as he held her close to him.

''More like my court jester,'' Jinx replied, sliding her hands up his chest, up his shoulders and around his neck. ''But the queen does love a guy who can make her laugh.''

''Timeout so we can make out?'' He asked.

''Hmm, tempting…'' She pulled his head down to hers, brushing her lips against his. ''Buuut…'' She smirked as she abruptly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. ''I'm not risking it. Who's to say you won't pull something even with the timeout?'' She eyed him suspiciously.

''I could ask the same of you,'' he retorted, crossing his arms. ''I know you're not above it.''

''Oh, I'm definitely not.'' The smirk was back on her lips.

''You're an evil queen.'' His eyes narrowed in on her but he still grinned.

''A queen nonetheless,'' she replied. ''Speaking of royalty, I wonder how Starfire is managing pranking the Titans…''

APRIL FOOLS

''Starfire, what are you doing?'' Robin asked.

''Shhh.'' She pressed a finger to her lips as she glanced at him over her shoulder. He frowned as he walked up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to watch what she was watching.

''Why are you hiding?'' He whispered.

''I am performing a prank against Beast Boy. He should be arriving soon,'' she told, quietly.

They both became quiet as they stayed hidden both looking down the hall. Robin spotted something on the floor a couple of feet ahead but he couldn't see what it was. As Starfire predicted Beast Boy soon showed up, whistling happily. He was in a particular good mood, having just both avoided one of Cyborg's pranks and pranked him instead. Cyborg hadn't been too happy about that – he had a lot more up his sleeves, though. Beast Boy stopped short as he spotted the very same thing Robin had; a small, round, silver object.

''A coin!'' Beast Boy exclaimed like he'd just won the lottery. ''Hmm…'' He glanced up and down the hall, wondering if this was one of Cyborg's pranks. ''Nah, he's better than that. Come to papa!'' He leaned down and attempted to pick up the coin with ease.

That didn't happen.

''What?'' Beast Boy frowned as the coin remained on the floor.

He grappled to get a hold of the coin but his fingers kept slipping off it. He turned himself into a mouse and tried again with his smaller hands but was met with resistance. His mouse form squeaked and gasped as it struggled to pick up it up. He transformed into a cat and tried to pick it up with his mouth, and then tried to scratch it free. At this point, a giggling Starfire decided to reveal herself.

''April Fools!'' She exclaimed. The cat looked up before transforming back into Beast Boy's human form.

''What'd you do to it?'' Beast Boy pouted.

''I merely glued the coin to the floor,'' she told with a proud smile.

''Good one, Star,'' Robin said, happy that she was enjoying herself but also keeping the pranks to a minimum.

''Thank you.''

''Okay, so you got me,'' Beast Boy murmured. ''Who else have you gotten yet?''

''I used props for the others. I have used a whoopee cushion to prank Cyborg and a joy buzzer on Raven. Although, the last one was very misleading. Raven was not joyed at all,'' Starfire told with a frown.

''Joy buzzers aren't exactly fun for everyone, Starfire. Most actually find them mean,'' Robin said.

''Oh.''

''Don't be upset, Star! Using a joy buzzer on Raven? Hilarious!'' Beast Boy said. ''Besides, however you pranked her she wouldn't like it. She's been a total downer all day.''

''Raven has a right to feel as she does. Not everyone likes being pranked, BB. We should respect that,'' Robin said.

''Have you pranked anyone yet?'' Beast Boy asked.

''He helped me with Cyborg,'' Starfire answered.

''Besides that I've tried to stay out of this whole ordeal.''

''Good for you, Robin,'' Beast Boy said, holding his hand out. Robin frowned at the gesture but accepted the hand…only to immediately regret it when shockwaves stung his hand. ''Ha! Told ya joy buzzers are fun!'' He exclaimed.

''Hilarious,'' Robin muttered through gritted teeth.

APRIL FOOLS

Starfire knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to slide open. She didn't have to wait long before the robotic Titan's head appeared.

''Cyborg? I require some assistance,'' she said.

He looked down both ways of the hall before pulling her inside. The door slid closed behind her as Cyborg snuck over to his desk, tinkering with some gadget. Starfire frowned as she walked up to him, looking down at the item in his hands. She couldn't tell what it was but she sensed it wasn't something meant to benefit the Titans against the villains. She jumped back when sparks suddenly flew from it as Cyborg used his mechanic hand to weld.

''What is it?'' She asked, frowning.

''New prank.'' He grinned. ''But keep it hush-hush. What can I help you with?'' He asked, focusing on the gadget.

''I don't know how to prank Robin,'' she admitted.

''Robin? Yeah, he's a tough one. I'd ask BB; he's probably got some tricks up his sleeves. He's already pranked everyone at least twice.'' Cyborg scowled.

''He's only pranked me once,'' Starfire countered.

''Oh? You should watch your back,'' he warned.

APRIL FOOLS

Starfire sighed as she walked down the hall. She couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere – or Robin, for that matter. She considered calling Jinx for ideas but didn't want to bother her during her _prank war_ with Kid Flash. It had sounded very important.

Before she knew it, she'd found herself in the ops room. She was surprised to see Raven sitting on the couch but happy the other Titan girl had decided to venture from her quarters. With a smile, she walked over to join her. Raven's hood was up and a book was hiding most of her face. It was obvious to anyone she wanted to be alone. Well, almost anyone.

''Hello Raven, I see you decided to leave your room,'' Starfire said. Raven didn't react in any way but kept her eyes on the book. ''Raven? Are you alright?'' She asked, frowning. ''Raven?'' She reached a hand out to touch Raven's shoulder. She got quite a shock when she did.

Literally.

The hair on her head rose straight up and her body shook at the shockwaves rushing through. The Raven holograph flickered before disappearing altogether, leaving a familiar looking gadget in its place. Starfire let out a small cough, followed by a shriek as Cyborg's laughing head appeared behind the couch.

''Got'cha!'' He laughed. Starfire let out another cough. ''Man, you're too easy, Star. Like my modified joy buzzer? I wasn't sure whether to make it Robin or Raven. What do you think?''

''I see why Raven wasn't fond of the joy buzzer,'' Starfire murmured in reply.

APRIL FOOLS

Robin whistled happily to himself as he entered the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his sweaty neck. He was always in a cheery mood after a good workout. He'd almost expected Beast Boy to rig the equipment. He knew Cyborg kept mostly to the ops room, which is why he tried to avoid it. Raven was smart to stay in her room.

He continued to whistle to himself as he stripped down and turned the shower on. Nothing better after a good workout than a hot shower. This was one of the few times he took his mask off. He made quick work of washing his hair but stopped short when he got the other soap bottle. It smelled an awfully lot like lemon. He poured a little of it on his hand and smelled it.

''Lemon juice.'' He scowled. With a roll of the eyes, he put the bottle back and chose a different one. He checked it first, happy to find this one actually contained soap. ''Nice try. But better luck next time.'' He smirked.

The whistle was back as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking his head dry with another. He grabbed his mask, putting it back on before he went to gel his damp hair into its usual style in quick movements. He grinned at his reflection as he ran one hand through it but then froze. His hand remained in his hair…stuck. He picked the gel up with his other hand, his eyes narrowing into slits.

''Glue,'' he growled.

''Robin?'' A voice called. His eyes widened.

''Starfire?'' He stepped over to the door, grabbing a hold of the towel around his waist to make sure it wouldn't fall. ''Uh, do you need something?''

''Yes, I was wondering if you have seen Beast Boy?'' She asked.

''Uh, no, why?'' He asked, frowning.

''Cyborg informed me he saw Beast Boy, um, _lurking_ around this hall,'' she told.

Forgetting his situation for a moment, he pushed his elbow against the control and the door slid open as he quickly slipped past.

''Beast Boy, of course!'' He exclaimed, rushing past Starfire and glancing down the hall both ways as if expecting to see him.

''Oh.'' Starfire stared at him with wide eyes. Robin frowned as he looked back at her until he realized what he must look like; one hand stuck in his hair, one holding a towel and water droplets still covering his skin.

''Uh, I…Beast Boy put, um, glue in my hair gel,'' he told.

''I see,'' she murmured in reply. A fly buzzed down from the ceiling, transforming into a familiar green figure.

''April Fools, dude!'' Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at Robin with a bright grin. ''I knew you wouldn't fall for the lemon juice but you wouldn't expect two pranks.'' He beamed. ''Did you need something, Starfire?'' He turned to her with a curious expression.

''Beast Boy!'' Robin growled, glaring.

''Heh. Right. Glued you and stuff…'' Beast Boy chuckled nervously, taking slow steps backwards and holding his hands up. ''Let's talk about this. Or, well, I could do this.''

He spun around and ran down the hall.

''Beast Boy!'' Robin exclaimed, shaking his hand after him.

''Oh!'' Starfire's face turned bright red. ''Um, Robin…the towel…'' She covered her eyes.

''What?'' Robin looked at his hand, eyes widening as he saw the towel was glued stuck to it, which meant Starfire had just seen a certain parts of him…naked… ''_Oh_.'' His face turned red as well as he attempted to put the towel back on, but could only manage to cover his front.

''I, uh, I'll be in my room.'' He gulped before running off.

Starfire pretended to keep her eyes covered despite facing the direction he ran – she wasn't peeking between her fingers…nope…not at all… Not. At. All.


	5. Chapter 4

''That's _it_!'' Raven shouted as she entered the ops room where three of her teammates were.

She stopped short at the sight ahead of her. Starfire and Robin were sitting with an obvious gap between them, both blushing and avoiding eye contact. Cyborg was in the kitchen, smiling happily as he cooked a suspicious looking steak. Raven recovered, trying once again to gain the attention of the oblivious Titans.

''Beast Boy is going too far. He changed my madras with a waterbed, and did _this_!'' She held up the pink cape in her hand with a glare that promised murder.

''He gave my poor Silkie food poisoning,'' Starfire murmured.

''He cut his initials on one of my cape's,'' Robin grumbled. ''And he stole my T-communicator to write to Titans East that I was dating Kitten.'' He shuddered.

''He stole mine as well. He sent a message to Speedy, saying I was interested in dating him,'' Starfire told with a frown.

''What?!'' Robin exclaimed. Starfire looked at him with surprise. As soon as they made eye contact they both quickly looked away from each other again, blushing.

''Aw, guy's just having a little fun,'' Cyborg defended. ''And you two should be more careful with your communicators. Keep them on you at all times.''

''I'd just gotten out of the shower!'' He exclaimed, defensively. ''I mean, uh…'' He glanced at Starfire before his face turned red again.

''And you, Star?'' Cyborg asked.

''He asked if he could borrow it,'' she answered. ''I didn't suspect any mischief.'' Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire's blind trust.

''It won't be long before-''

''Oh, relax Raven. All of you. They're just jokes!'' Cyborg argued. ''What's wrong with a waterbed, anyways?'' He frowned. Raven's eyes narrowed.

''It was leaking. On purpose.''

''Ya'll need to toughen up a bit.'' He grinned as he flipped the steak over on the pan. It sizzled as it landed again. ''Grub time.'' He rubbed his hands together as he eyed his dinner. He grabbed a fork, stabbed the steak and stuffed it in his mouth.

''Disgusting,'' Raven muttered to herself with a grimace.

Cyborg looked like he was about to argue with her but suddenly he started wincing. His mouth made strange movements and he started to look a little green. He ran over to the sink and started spitting out the steak, acting overly dramatic with fake gagging sounds. Robin and Starfire turned around on the couch, watching him with concerned expressions.

''What the-'' Cyborg started as the doors slid open.

''April Fools!'' Beast Boy exclaimed with his arms spread wide.

''What did you do to my steak, grass stain?'' Cyborg sneered.

''Don't you mean…your tofu steak?'' Beast Boy beamed.

''Okay, _now_ you've gone too far! Hey! Get back here!'' Cyborg yelled as he ran after Beast Boy in the form of a green leopard.

APRIL FOOLS

''Hey! Move your yellow, spandex clad behind out of the way,'' Jinx snapped.

''You love my yellow, spandex clad behind,'' Kid Flash replied with a smirk.

''Not when I'm trying to watch TV,'' she retorted.

''Ah, so you admit to loving it!'' He said, victoriously.

''In your dreams.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Seriously! You're in the way.''

''Do you want your shoes or not?''

''How strong can superglue really be?''

''Well it's not called super for nothing, I can tell you that.''

Kid Flash let out a deep breath as he continued to vibrate his hand with heat, trying to melt the glue underneath the boots. He just had to buy the waterproof kind. But he hadn't exactly planned on gluing them in front of the TV to begin with. He looked over at Jinx lounging on the couch, wondering how she'd convinced him to fix his own prank. Their rule was the victim had to fix whatever had happened, or admit defeat for the other to do it.

''You know, this might be done quicker if you'd help,'' Kid Flash said.

''Is the Fastest Boy Alive asking for help to speed things up?'' Jinx replied, sarcastically. ''You promised me a life free of cleaning up after idiotic boys. If I got the boots free myself _you_ would be breaking that promise,'' she argued.

''Good excuse,'' he chuckled. ''This is seriously taking forever. It keeps drying again when I try to melt a different part,'' he sighed. ''Can't you-'' He was cut off by the sudden call of the T-communicator on the coffee table. ''Got it, got it!'' He rushed over and grabbed it before running over and landing happily next to an eye rolling Jinx. ''Go for Kid Flash.'' He grinned.

''_Where's your girlfriend?_'' Robin's voice came through the T-communicator in a growl.

''Guess it's for me,'' Jinx said with a smirk, grabbing the communicator out of KF's hands. ''Get back to work.'' She kicked him off the couch. ''How may I be of assistance oh great leader?''

''_This is your fault._'' Robin turned the communicator to reveal the ops room that looked like it had exploded. ''_That__ is one of Beast Boy's pranks. He's gone crazy and it's your fault._''

''How is it my fault that Beast Boy has turned nuts?'' Jinx frowned.

''_You__ convinced Starfire to lift the ban, leading to Beast Boy and Cyborg begging me to do it too while __you__ stood by and encouraged them. __That__ is how it's your fault._'' He scowled.

''I disagree.'' She shrugged. ''You put a minimum. Why not just tell Beast Boy he's gone too far?'' She asked. The T-communicator was snatched out of Robin's hand, and Raven's hooded head appeared in his place.

''_Because Beast Boy has a pranking problem, which is exactly why this day was banned from the Tower to begin with. This is starting to turn into last year! He wouldn't stop before the day ended, and no one could sleep safely. Now you better fix it!_'' She snapped.

''Grouchy much?'' Jinx rolled her eyes. ''Listen, it's easy. Have any of you pranked BB yet? And I'm talking about pranks like his, not innocent ones.''

''_No,_'' Robin said behind Raven. ''_Why?_''

''Just pull some mega prank that'll have his weeping and he'll learn to restrain himself.'' She shrugged again, clearly thinking it was that easy.

''_Will that really work?_'' Raven asked, doubtfully.

''You have my word as a prankster.''

''She's an expert for sure,'' Kid Flash added behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

''Boots? Get to it,'' she ordered, sternly.

''Yes, ma'am!''

APRIL FOOLS

Kid Flash pouted as he marked another point for Jinx on the scoreboard. He'd lost big time but he wasn't giving up just yet – if only to lower the level of his humiliation. She'd won last year too but he'd really hoped to beat her this time. Maybe next year then. At least she was being a humble winner. Or maybe she was just too occupied with eating pizza to be an arrogant one.

''You want the last slice?'' She asked, nonchalantly.

''Fine,'' he muttered, picking up the slice as he sat down. ''You want to drink this or do I have to pour it down the sink?'' He held up his glass with a sour expression.

''You need tougher taste buds.'' She rolled her eyes as she took the glass, downing it without trouble. ''I personally think it tastes delicious.''

''You would think that about hot sauce, soya and tofu,'' he replied. ''I wonder what the Titans did to Beast Boy. Think they managed to prank him?''

''I think Robin could pull it off. I mean, how bad can Beast Boy really be?'' She smiled. Not five seconds after she spoke; Kid Flash's T-communicator went off again. ''I just jinxed myself, didn't I?'' She sighed.

''Yup,'' KF said, retrieving the communicator and flipping it open. ''Hey Robin. Um, why is there glitter all over your face?''

''_Give. Me. To. Jinx,_'' Robin sneered.

''You do realize she has a communicator of her own, right? I mean, I know you love calling me and all that but…judging by your expression this is not the time or place for this discussion. I believe this is for you, Jinxy.'' He handed her the communicator.

''Robin! What can I do you for? Love the new look, by the way.'' She smirked.

''_Beast Boy caught on to us. Now he's hiding somewhere in the Tower, and every prank we've tried to pull has backfired. What's your plan now, prankster?_'' He glared.

''Clearly you guys are a bunch of amateurs if you can't even get the green guy.'' She rolled her eyes.

''_Are you saying you can do better?_''

''Without a doubt,'' Kid Flash snorted.

''Exactly.'' Jinx winked.

''_How's that going to help us?_'' Robin questioned.

''Easy,'' Kid Flash said.

''Easy how?'' Robin sighed. Someone poked him on the shoulder causing him to spin around with anxiety. He rolled his eyes when he saw Kid Flash, carrying Jinx bridal style. ''I see. But I ask yet again; what is your plan?''

''First thing first get the other Titans here. I want to know exactly what you've been trying to pull…''

APRIL FOOLS

''You really disappoint me. What is this, amateur hour?'' Jinx rolled her eyes, pacing in front of the Titans with crossed arms.

''Hey, miss high and mighty, where's your boots?'' Raven asked. Jinx stopped short and looked down at her bootless, striped stocking clad feet.

''That's not important right now,'' she muttered. ''Obviously Beast Boy's lurking around the Tower and we have to remember he might be listening to this very conversation. Nevertheless, the plan is that each of you has to come up with a prank. I'll judge it individually and you'll work alone. If you all try something the odds are on our side. Sadly, I've used up all my pranks on mine and KF's prank war. Out of originality and self-respect I can't pull the same prank twice in the same day. You, however, can.'' She grinned. ''Questions?''

''This won't work.''

''I appreciate the optimism, Raven; but that's not a question. Let's get to it!''

_You'll never beat me,_ Beast Boy thought from where he was hidden under the couch as a mouse. _No one can beat me. I'm the king of pranks! The king!_ He cackled in his head.

APRIL FOOLS

''What'cha doing, slowpoke?'' Kid Flash asked, appearing behind Jinx at the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. His shoulders hunched slightly at the position due to her lack of boots; and therefore lack of height.

''If I'm going to be stuck here until the Titans get BB, I thought I might as well bake some cookies. They can be victory treats.'' She shrugged, turning her head to peck his cheek.

''Yummy. I'll check on how everyone's doing.''

''You do that.''

Kid Flash ran off to find the others. Raven was in her room, refusing to participate and insisting the whole thing was pointless. KF suspected she just didn't know how to prank. He found Starfire who was, for some reason, gluing a coin to the floor. He decided not to question her, running off to find Cyborg instead. The robotic Titan was in his workshop, working on some gadget. Kid Flash asked about it, surprising Cyborg with his sudden appearance.

''I've been tracing everyone's heat signature and found BB. He's heading towards Starfire which means he'll be just in time to run into my prank.'' He held up the beeping and blinking blue and white gadget, similar to his own robotic parts. ''I've been using this all day with different modifications. I'm using setting 9 for BB's turn.''

''Can I see that?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' Cyborg smirked as he handed over what he himself thought to be a complicated piece of machinery – and therefore a genius design – to someone he considered intellectually inferior. Kid Flash was a carefree jokester, a colorful goofball; what would he know about advanced technological mechanics?

''Intriguing designs but faulty. There's an electrostatic discharge that'll be able to simulate a minor lightning if you don't secure these two wires.'' He didn't wait for Cyborg to catch up to with what he was saying before he went to work on fixing the problem. ''Faulty wires could be lethal. You need to lower the voltage level this thing is going at. What kind of battery are you using?''

''Eh, what?'' Cyborg stared at him with surprise. ''But, you, what…you just looked at it for one second! Since when are you…_smart_?''

''Science is kind of my thing,'' Kid Flash replied, indifferently. ''And there. Problem solved.'' He handed back the gadget with a nonchalant expression. ''Lowered the voltage level while I was at it. It's using a mere 23.425 % of its battery.''

''How could you possibly…?'' Cyborg gaped at him.

''Scientific genius; that's me. I hide it well, huh?'' He smirked.

''Real well,'' Cyborg muttered, gawking at his _improved_ invention.

''Well, you're welcome. Good luck with the prank.'' He saluted him before running off.

On his way to find Robin, he stopped by Starfire. He found her stomping away from the coin she had glued, covered in some green goo. He suspected Beast Boy got her before she got him. She didn't look too happy about that. It took him a while to find Robin. He probably should have figured out he'd be sneaking around in the vents. Clearly Robin had expected Kid Flash to find him because he didn't show any hint of surprise at his appearance.

''So…what's the plan?'' Kid Flash asked.

''Cyborg sent me a tracking system.'' He showed the T-communicator. There was a blue map of the Tower with red and yellow spots spread around.

''Which heat signature is BB?'' He asked. ''Wait, the kitchen's there so that's Jinx. So that must be Raven's room, and Starfire heading for the bathroom…that must be Beast Boy.''

''Yep. And he'll be coming around the corner in a couple of minutes. When he walks under the latch,-'' Robin pointed at the latch underneath them; you could see the hall through the bars. ''-I'll drop it open and hit him with a balloon full of the same lemon juice he poured in my soap bottle.'' He grinned as he held the balloon up, proudly.

''Lemon juice? That's really going to sting.'' Kid Flash cringed.

''Thanks to him Starfire saw me naked. This is merciful.'' Robin glared down through the latch.

''Starfire…you…what?!'' Kid Flash stared at him, wide-eyed.

''Later. Shhh!'' Robin carefully opened the latch as Beast Boy's heat signature neared. Kid Flash frowned at how the signature seemed to change size. He also noticed what he suspected to be Cyborg's heat signature coming from the opposite side.

''Rob, there's something-''

''Shhh!'' Robin hushed, eyes narrowing in concentration. ''Wait, where is he? Where is he?''

''Uh, Robin?'' Kid Flash grimaced as he started crawling backwards in the vents. ''I'd drop the balloon if I was you.''

''But he's not here,'' Robin said, looking up from the latch only to spot a green bee buzzing around the balloon in his hand. Before either of them could say anything, the bee punched a hole in the balloon.


	6. Chapter 5

Kid Flash and Cyborg headed for the ops room with a sour Robin, smelling suspiciously like lemons. KF had been smart enough to vibrate himself out of the vent and into the hall. After the green bee had popped a hole in the balloon, lemon juice had been spraying out of it hitting only Robin…and staining most of the vent. And to benefit the renegade prankster even further, the lemon juice had dripped through the vent just as Cyborg came by with his gadget. It'd set off a spark that shocked Cyborg into dropping it – Kid Flash's improvement had turned off the gadget's protective shield. To finish it off, Beast Boy had turned into a hippo and sat on it.

He had quickly disappeared but Cyborg had tracked him heading for the ops where Jinx and Starfire were – and for some reason, Raven as well.

''He's impossible. I say we leave the Tower and come back after midnight,'' Cyborg said.

''We can't risk him spreading his pranks to the city,'' Robin said.

''You're overreacting. He's not a villain,'' Kid Flash said.

''KF's right,'' Cyborg sighed.

''Yeah…let's get the girls and leave,'' Robin said. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

''Aw, come on guys. It's not like-''

''Hey, KF?'' Cyborg interrupted.

''Yeah?''

''He's standing with Jinx. Real close to her, too.'' Cyborg showed him the T-communicator where two heat signatures were standing close to each other, clearly communicating.

''He better not be trying anything against my Jinxy!''

Kid Flash ran ahead of the others, nearly slamming through the sliding doors in his impatience to get through before they fully opened. Starfire and Raven were by the dining table, watching the interaction going on in the kitchen with neutral expressions. He saw Jinx and Beast Boy in the kitchen where BB had snatched a plate with cookies – obviously the ones Jinx had made. She was glaring at him as if she was about to throttle him while he just smirked back.

''You've been a jerk to everyone all day,'' Jinx snapped.

''Oh, it's just pranks. You guys need to learn how to take a joke.'' Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Kid Flash ran up to stand in front of Jinx, defensively.

''You bothering my girlfriend, midget?'' Kid Flash glared. Jinx put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to the side.

''KF, thanks but I can handle this,'' she said. ''Listen, you little nitwit, I'd hex you if it wasn't against the hero codex. But I'm not above slapping you silly,'' she threatened.

''I'm terrified,'' Beast Boy scoffed, picking up a handful of the cookies on the plate.

''Don.t You. Dare.'' Jinx glared, dangerously.

''Who's gonna stop me?'' Beast Boy retorted with a smirk before he stuffed his face, just as Cyborg and Robin entered the ops room.

''Time to stop, Beast Boy.'' Jinx crossed her arms.

''Aw, are you mad at me for doing…this?'' He stuffed another handful of cookies into his mouth. He scrunched his nose, suddenly, his mouth twitching.

''I wasn't talking about the cookies.'' Jinx smirked as his eyes widened.

''Wha…wha…ahhhhh!'' He dropped the plate and started scratching at his tongue. ''It burns!'' He ran over to the fridge, rummaging through all of its contents only to find it empty of any liquids.

''April Fools.'' Jinx continued to stand with crossed arms and a smirk. Beast Boy ignored her as he ran over to the sink, turning on the faucet…only to have no water coming out of it. ''Oh, no water. I wonder why. Oh, that's right. Raven turned it off.''

Everyone looked over at an almost smug looking Raven. Beast Boy ran around the ops room, licking his sleeve to try and calm the burn from the spiced cookies. Jinx walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to the dining table. Starfire revealed a piece of paper and a pen, setting it in front of him while the boys looked on with confusion.

''Here's the deal. You sign this contract that says if three Titans or more disapprove of your method of pranks, you are not to go through with it, or apologize and make amends if you already have. Also, you're not allowed more than one prank pr. Titan on April 1st. These pranks have to be approved by other Titans, and if you break this deal we'll break every single videogame you own. You also aren't allowed to call yourself King of Pranks or exceed the limit of extremeness in the pranks as mentioned in section 5. Oh, and after signing, you _will_ read this contract through.''

''Why, ah, would I, ahhh, do that?'' Beast Boy gasped as he started sweating.

''Because you've just stuffed your face with one of the hottest spices in the world, and the only way you'll tame the fires burning on your tongue is by drinking a nice, cooling carton of milk provided by Kid Flash.'' Jinx looked over at her boyfriend who took the hint and quickly ran off, returning with said milk. ''But you won't get it until you sign the contract.''

''When did you plan this?'' Robin asked.

''Since you first rang to complain.'' Jinx shrugged one shoulder. ''Now, sign or burn in agony.'' She tightened her grip on Beast Boy's collar. His eyes went to the carton in KF's hand, to the contract, to Jinx's hold, to the sour expressions of his teammates, back to the carton and lastly to the contract.

''Fine!''

APRIL FOOLS

''Sorry I went a little overboard, guys,'' Beast Boy muttered sheepishly, rubbing his arm in an awkward manner.

''It is alright, friend Beast Boy,'' Starfire assured, giving him a hug – she couldn't resist with how sad he looked. He smiled slightly as he returned the hug with one arm.

''Maybe for her,'' Raven muttered.

''You just make sure to actually read this through,'' Cyborg snapped, shoving the contract in Beast Boy's face. ''And don't you dare go messing with my dinner again.''

''Or anything in my bathroom,'' Robin added, sternly, standing with crossed arms.

''And stay _out_ of my room,'' Raven sneered.

''Other than that,-'' Cyborg started smiling as he mussed up Beast Boy's green hair. ''-all's forgiven, buddy.''

''Thanks, dude.'' Beast Boy grinned. ''Jinx was pretty good, though. I should have known it was a bit weird for her to bake cookies while other people were pranking. Where'd her and KF go, anyway?'' He looked around the still messed up ops room – he was not looking forward to cleaning it up but it was his own fault; he could see he'd crossed a line with that one.

''She was saying something about a war and a scoreboard,'' Starfire told with a frown.

APRILS FOOLS

''Um, Star?'' He gulped as he knocked on the door. It slid open just a few seconds after, revealing the alien Titan wearing a smile.

''Yes, Robin?'' She asked, cheerfully. It seemed she'd gotten over the previous incident and could finally keep eye contact with him. He, however, couldn't help still blushing as he looked at her. He suddenly couldn't remember any of the things he'd wanted to say. ''Are you alright?'' Starfire looked at him with concern.

''Yeah, I, uh…oh, did you have fun today?'' He smiled. ''Um, aside for Beast Boy going overboard, of course.''

''It was…fun.'' She smiled back. ''I'm disappointed I didn't get to prank everyone, though.''

''Oh?''

''Yes, I didn't get to prank you.''

''Oh, well, maybe next year.'' He shrugged.

''Perhaps we could prank each other.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, we could do that.'' He chuckled.

''Was there something else you wanted?'' She asked, curiously.

''Uh, I…'' He started blushing again. ''No, I…I just wanted to make sure you had fun. You seemed really eager about all of this. I guess when you're human you don't really see these sort of things as a big deal.'' He rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

''Many of your earthen ways are strange to me. But I enjoy them all the same.''

''Glad to hear. So…I'll see you tomorrow?'' He didn't know why he felt so incredibly uncomfortable around her when she seemed completely at ease. She had been covering her eyes so she probably hadn't seen anything anyway. With that in mind, he pushed his unease down and smiled.

''Goodnight, friend Robin.'' She smiled back.

''Goodnight, Star.'' He waved as he headed for his room. Starfire watched his retreating form, allowing her eyes to glance downwards as a light blush filled her cheeks. She disappeared into her room with a quiet giggle.

APRIL FOOLS

Jinx sighed as she attempted to scrape her boots free of the floor. She was feeling less and less bad about dyeing KF's uniform pink. It wasn't like he didn't have an entire closet filled with them. Sure she'd hid them but they were still in the apartment and she was planning on putting them back, of course…at some point… really, she was!

''You sneaky little vixen,'' a voice spoke behind her.

''Thanks.'' Jinx smirked, glancing at him over her shoulder. She smiled to herself at the sight of him in plain sweats. It stood in complete contrast to his flamboyant uniform. She wasn't really one to talk in her current state; out of her witchy uniform and now dressed in a nightshirt.

''So?''

''So… what?'' She frowned.

''Why didn't you tell me you were going to trick Beast Boy? And where did the contract come from? And how did you get Raven to help?'' Wally questioned.

''Like I told Robin, I planned it from the moment he called.'' She shrugged, still working on her boots. She gave up for the day with a sigh and walked over to the couch, curling up on the edge of it. He walked over and sat next to her, still curious.

''Doesn't answer any of my questions.''

''Okay, then,'' she said. ''I had to be careful because you're too much of a goody-two-shoe to pull off a lie that isn't for the greater good. Furthermore, Raven was easy. She wanted to get Beast Boy to stop more than any of the others, and he wouldn't be as stupid as to try and prank her more than he already had no matter how far gone he was. So I went to her room after everyone split up to work on their pranks, and told her my plan. She's the one who wrote up the contract. What did you think she was doing all that time? Hiding in her room? Meditating?''

''Um, yeah, actually,'' he admitted with a chuckle.

''You should give her more credit. I heard she can be quite social from Starfire.''

''I'm having a hard time imagining Raven being _social_,'' he joked. ''But there's one thing that still doesn't quite add up,'' he said in a suspicious tone. If Jinx had had any eyebrows one would have been quirked in question. Luckily, her boyfriend knew her well enough to know she expected him to continue. ''You said you never pull the same trick twice in a day. Was that a lie?'' He eyed her suspiciously.

''Of course not. And I didn't pull the same trick. I used different recipes, different setups and different outcomes. The only similarity was the cookie part. I didn't even use the same spice.'' She shrugged one shoulder.

''Nice.'' He grinned. ''So, are we declaring the day finally over or do I need to check my bed before going to sleep?'' He asked, teasingly.

''Well, either way I've got dibs on the couch after what you did to my madras,'' she said, pointing at him with her toe; her foot just a few inches from the tip of his nose. ''But just admit that I'm the Queen of Pranks and I might show you some mercy.''

With a grin, he grabbed her by the ankle and in one quick move had her trapped underneath him. His hands clasped around her wrists and kept them on either side of her head. He waggled his eyebrows and she smirked up at him. She was used to these stunts of his – she'd come not just to accept but rather enjoy them too. Especially when she managed to get the upper hand.

''Looks like you got me,'' she whispered, echoing familiar words once spoken by him from what seemed like years and years ago. ''What's your next move?'' She purred.

''I'm going to ravage my queen,'' he said in a husky voice.

''Admitting defeat?'' She smirked.

''What do I get if I do?'' He replied smugly, quirking an eyebrow.

''I think we can work something out…'' She mused. ''You know, you impressed me today. You pulled some pretty good pranks. The ink and the soap? Never saw it coming. The colors mixed really well.'' Her voice seemed to have quieted.

''Thanks. I admired your handiwork with the electrocuting picture frame.'' The volume of his voice leveled hers.

''You really got me with the mustard bit.'' She was close to whispering.

''The couch spring really made me jump.'' He leaned his face closer to hers. ''If I admit defeat, can I kiss you?'' She smiled, softly, at how he almost sounded shy. Instead of answering, she closed the last inch between their lips. It was a brief kiss because Jinx suddenly pulled away.

''I don't go as crazy as Beast Boy, do I?'' She asked, worriedly.

''Oh, you do.'' He chuckled.

''Hey!'' She freed one wrist and smacked him on the arm. ''Be glad there wasn't a hex in that one.'' She scowled.

''It's a good thing!'' He insisted.

''I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt before I shove you off this couch and off of me.''

''This is a day where you're allowed to be mischievous, a day you let out your bad side. And I think that's why it's good for you, Jinxy; a chance for you to be bad without being _bad_. Going from villainess to heroine wasn't an easy transition for you but you did a great job. But I know sometimes a little mischief wants to be let out from you, and that's where the pranks come in. A nice and legal way for you to let out your mischief. And why shouldn't you? You're good at it. So yeah, you kind of turn a little crazy like Beast Boy…but, you know, I'm sort of crazy in love with you so I wouldn't want you any other way.'' He smiled, tenderly. She was tempted to call him cheesy or make some other scoffing remark; acting upset and calling him out for trying to hide an insult with a compliment.

She didn't.

''I'm kind of, sort of really in love with you too. Idiot.'' The word was said with a sort of affection Wally had come to recognize from his girlfriend. It wasn't the common norm for a pet name but it was a word, spoken by her, he cherished more than _hero_.

''Can I stay on the couch then?'' He grinned.

''You have your own bed.''

''Like I trust that it's safe to sleep in near the end of April Fools' Day.''

''Fine,'' she sighed exasperatedly. ''Sleep in mine, then.''

On _that_ madras?''

''Well I'm hardly going to sleep in _yours_ and risk falling into a trap.'' She sighed again. ''We'll share the couch. But keep your hands to yourself and if you snore, you're sleeping outside.''

''Whatever you say.'' He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again. She slowly, almost unwillingly, pushed him back with one hand.

''What did I just say?'' She murmured.

''You said to keep my _hands_ to myself.'' He smirked.

''True.'' She smirked back as she placed her hand on his neck and pushed him down for another kiss.


End file.
